Demon Heart
by Your haunted fool
Summary: This is a tale of love, lost, happiness, and sadness. This story is about how I endured the most tragic thing in my life. This is the story of a Demon's Heart.


**I DON'T OWN HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE, JUST MY OC ARON HOLLANDER, YEAH ALL MY OC'S NAMES START WITH ARON, BUT MY NAME ISN'T ARON, SORRY NOT TELLING YOU WHAT IT IS, THIS IS THE INTERNET BY THE WAY, THAT TIS' DANGEROUS ...P.S. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE MANY YEARS AFTER THE STORY [I'LL GO INTO SPECIFICS LATER]**

* * *

Nothing in my life is good, my parents were killed by a Witch when I was 7 years old. That Witch, spared me, but she did that for a price, she cursed me to become a demon at dusk everyday, and the only way to break the spell is true loves first kiss. A demon, with long ears, and huge black wings. Ever since at sunset, I lock myself in my room. I own my parents old bakery, so I just close up near sunset. All my life, I wanted to find another way to break the spell, I even became a sorceress, but to no avail. There is no other way to get rid of this horrid curse. My name is Aron Hollander, I'm 21 years old, I live in London, England though I was born in Moscow, Russia. I have [natural] lavender waist- length hair, and emerald green eyes, I stand at 5'5. I always wear a long light brown coat, black short sleeved shirt, and red and black plaid pants, with a black chocker necklace and black boots. I am the Queen's assassin, the only sorceress who refused to take the oath. I am an an assassin, a witch, a demon, but most of all I am Aron Hollander. This is the story of my life up until I die [starting at age 21]

* * *

Beginning,

It was about two o'clock, I closed the shop early so I could go visit my only friend, Christina. She works at the book shop. We talk for a little while, about how our lives where and such. Then at 3 o'clock I waved goodbye, and walked out of the shop to go home, make dinner and lock myself up. I was almost home when suddenly, I was shoved into an ally by a strange man. When I tried to use my magic I quickly realized that who ever pushed me into the alley used magic to stop the flow of my magic. The man was looking at me with a *I'm-going-to-steal-all-your-money face* when he stopped dead in his tracks, and I felt an arm around my shoulder and a man said "Now, now you wouldn't hurt my friend now would you, please give her back her magic, or you lose yours" the man that said that had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was taller than me by at least two heads, and he was handsome too. He placed his hand on the small of my back, and led me away. Instead of thanking him, all I said was, "Who are you?" "My name is Howl, you know, you have one hell of a curse on you." he replied. I stopped kind of shocked he knew that, and I said "How do you know that?" "I can sense it, now would you please tell me what kind of spell that is, it's too strong for me to detect what kind?" he asked/replied. I couldn't tell him about my curse, if I did he would hate me along with everybody else who found out. "No, I can't tell you, but I can tell you this, My name is Aron Hollander, Sorceress" I exclaimed.

I started walking away after thanking him for saving me, but he follows me. I turn around and look him in the eye, and say "Okay, what do you want now. It's almost sunset, I need to hurry and get home. NOW" "Why the rush?" He asks calmly. "That is none of your business, now please tell me what you want, or I will use my magic to lock you in a cage" I say. Howl is quiet for a minute the says "How about you come to live with me and I'll help you list that horrid curse?" "Really? I don't know, I've spent most of my life looking for another way to lift the curse." I say. "Wait you already know a way to lift the curse, but by the way you said it, I take it the way you have to lift the curse isn't a good one" he tells me. I think for a minute, really what do I have to lose by going to live with him. "Okay, but we have to hurry, it's almost dusk, my curse is a transformation, I can't be seen outside when that happens." It takes him a minute to register what just happened, but eventually he does and says "All right then, let's go, which way to your house" "Which way? Come on I'll use my magic and teleport us there." then with a snap of my fingers we were in my bakery. He just stood there a bit confused "You live in a bakery?" "Yes, yes I do" I say "Almost finished, just gotta close up shop." Then I come out with a trunk of my clothes and books. "This is it." I said then shrunk the trunk down with a flick of my finger the trunk shrunk to the size of a wallet. Howl looks at me with a smile and says "Let's go then" and with a flick of a wrist we disappeared, and reappeared in Howl's castle.


End file.
